Achates
|MaxStat = }} A faithful healer following a sacred oath. __TOC__ Hero Background Second daughter of Rosvalt, an adviser to the former king of Ezera, Achates joined the Holy Order of the Blue Cross with the wish to save the world through the Goddess's mercy. She has little to do with her older sister, heir to the family name, and seems to be holding some discontent within her heart. Connections |} Skills chance to '''decrease Attack' for 2 turns. ( )| :+1 > +5% damage dealt ( x4,000 x1) :+2 > +5% effect chance ( x4,000 x1) :+3 > +10% damage dealt ( x13,000 x2 x1) :+4 > +10% effect chance ( x27,000 x3 x3) :+5 > +15% damage dealt ( x80,000 x1 x2)}} '' Achates recovers an ally's Health and grants a barrier for 1 turn. Amount recovered and barrier strength are proportional to Achates' max Health. ( ) Achates recovers an ally's Health and grants invincibility for 1 turn. Amount recovered is proportional to Achates' max Health. ( )| :+1 > +5% healing ( x4,000 x1) :+2 > +5% healing ( x4,000 x1) :+3 > +5% healing ( x13,000 x2 x1) :+4 > +5% healing ( x27,000 x3 x3) :+5 > +10% healing ( x80,000 x1 x2)}} : Increases the amount recovered. (Consumes 10 .)| :+1 > +5% healing ( x4,000 x1) :+2 > +5% healing ( x4,000 x1) :+3 > -1 turn cooldown ( x13,000 x2 x1) :+4 > +10% healing ( x27,000 x3 x3) :+5 > +10% healing ( x80,000 x1 x2)}} |} Specialty : Healer of Light :Heals all wounds with the power of light. :Dispatch Mission: Weakened Attribute - Reward Bonus +10% : Moonlight Equivalent How to obtain *Covenant Summon Memory Imprint Heroes used to Memory Imprint: *Achates *Shooting Star Achates Awaken Tier List Achates is the mini version of Destina that is more PvE focused. She offers an AoE cleanse on the her S3, a barrier/invincibility on a single target + small heal and attack down on her S1. Her kit helps your team take less damage while protecting squishy targets. Invincibility can save you from Abyss mushroom explosions and also prevent your DPS from getting sniped. Her S2 is also good as she can cycle her skills quickly and the -1 turn CD also works on herself. She can also be a tank healer thanks to invincibility. Recommended Artifacts General : Magaraha's Tome (Skill Cycling): Helps her cycle her S2 and S3 quickly. : Rod of Amaryllis (Extra Heal): Really improves her healing with her S2. Arena & Guild Wars : Water's Origin : Magaraha's Tome Hunt, Abyss & Raid : Prophetic Candlestick : Magaraha's Tome Recommended Set :Tank Healer: / / :Speedy: / Substats Priority Health(%) > Defense(%) > Speed > Effect Resistance Labryrinth Camping :Comforting Cheer: "There are some depressing days, but don't let them get you down. Your day will come." :Myth: "Did you know this world that we're living on is made from the body of Orbis, the god of nature?" Sprite Portrait Trivia *Achates joined the Order of the Blue Cross without her father's approval. [[So the Roses May Bloom] Side-Story] Category:Humans Category:Holy Order of the Blue Cross Category:Ritania Heroes Category:Ezera Heroes Category:Decrease Attack Heroes Category:Recover Health Heroes Category:Barrier Heroes Category:Invincible Heroes Category:Dispel Debuff Heroes